novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Next Generation/Other Characters
The following is a list of the other characters in Next Generation arranged alphabetically. Humans Jonson Family Seth Jonson Seth Jonson is a young man who Kylie met during the four years Jaden was traveling. He tricked Kylie into her going on a date with him but was caught by his sister and Kylie's best friend, Jesse. Claire Jonson Morgans Family Adam Morgans Adam Morgans is the husband of Evelyn Morgans and father of Lucille Morgans. He is very protective of his daughter due to him and Evelyn losing their son, Devin, in a car crash when he was 16. Devin Morgans Devin Morgans was the first born and only son of Adam and Evelyn and Lucy's older brother. He was only 16 when he was killed in a car crash. Wood Family Natalia Wood Natalia Wood is Emma Wood's sister who believes in tradition. Natalia meets Kylie when she is invited over to Emma's house to meet her friends and family. Natalia believes a baby should only be conceived when a couple are married, anything else, the baby should die. Both Emma and their parents are against it, especially after meeting Payton. Leon and Vanessa Wood Leon and Vanessa Wood are the parents of Emma and Natalia Wood. They are loving to their daughters, but do not believe in Natalia's belief that children unexpected should be killed. Yuki Family Arata Yuki Arata Yuki is the husband of Cori Yuki, and the father of Jaden and Seina Yuki. He is also the older brother of Haru Yuki, brother-in-law of Akemi, and uncle of Ren and Shin. He has the signature brown hair, but does not have the orange patch that Jaden has. Due to work, Arata and his wife were never around during his children's childhood. Despite not showing it, Arata does care for his family and his excuse for not being around is maintaining enough for the house and family. Arata is almost always working, much to Cori's dismay. When they learn about their granddaughter, Arata takes some time off to be with Jemma and to see his children again. ] * His ''Caught Between Two Worlds'' counterpart is Alpha Arata Yuki of the Yuki Forest Pack. * His ''New Changes'' counterpart is Ryuji Yuki. Haru and Akemi Yuki Haru and Akemi Yuki are the aunt and uncle of Hayden, Jaden and Reina. Haru looks just like his older brother, Arata, while Akemi has long black hair and amber eyes. They have 2 sons, twins, Ren and Shin. * Akemi's Caught Between Two Worlds counterpart is Akemi Yuki. Ren and Shin Yuki Ren and Shin Yuki are the twin sons of Haru and Akemi, the nephews of Arata and Cori and therefore the cousins of Kurai, Jaden and Reina. In their debut, they are 26. Animals Storm Storm is male German Shepherd and the mate of Crystal, Jaden and Kylie's first dog. A year after moving to Texas, Payton noticed Crystal getting lonely so, they searched and eventually found Storm, who was the same age as Crystal. At first, they were afraid of how they would greet each other, but, much to their shock, the two German Shepherds greeted each other with fondness. From Crystal, Storm learned skills from her that would eventually turn him into a Guard Dog which let Jaden continue to go do his Professional Duels but be able to not worry about leaving Kylie home with Jemma or leave Jemma home alone if needs be. Category:Fan Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters